


Sweet Love

by Fierysky



Series: With All My Heart [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Banter, Canon Universe, F/M, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Daisy's routine check on S.H.I.E.L.D asset Robbie Reyes takes a sweet turn. Maybe they can find their way in love?





	Sweet Love

**Author's Note:**

> Simple family one shot! I am trying my hand at fluff :) thanks to memorizingthedigitsofpi for the inspiration !

“Why are you gaping?” Daisy raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at Gabe.

He’d opened the door, taken one look, then proceeded to stare. In amazement or fear, she didn't know, maybe it was a combination of both.

“No reason!” he said quickly and rolled back so she could enter. 

Closing the door, he studied the ceiling and Daisy followed his look to see if something was amiss. Satisfied nothing crazy was coming through the roof, she rested her clutch on an end table and sat down so she could open up her handheld.

“Robbie's running late from work today.” Gabe was diligently looking everywhere but at her. “Do you want a jacket? You look cold.” He was blushing and now it was Daisy’s turn to gawk at him.

“It’s 80 degrees out, you nerd! And probably hotter in this house. Is the AC even on?” and Daisy settled back in the chair.

She was now in charge of managing Inhuman assets which sometimes brought her to East L.A to check in on Robbie Reyes. He wasn't _technically_ Inhuman, but the Ghost Rider was classified information. 

Today was an impromptu visit. She had a Charity Gala to attend on Director Simmons' behalf, hence her red evening gown, heels and sleek updo.

It was also why Gabe was looking both terrified and fascinated at her cleavage.

“Eyes up here buddy,” Daisy was actually amused. Gabe was like a little brother to her, so it was funny rather than offensive.

“I’m sorry, please don’t tell Robbie,” Gabe stammered.

“Tell Robbie what? I have breasts? I would hope he knows that," Daisy retorted.

_Gabe might have a point though,_ she mused. She’d been leaving subtle hints with Robbie that she was interested, but he always brushed them off. Maybe she wasn't his type. 

Sighing, she directed her attention back to Gabe. “So, you’re a junior now?” she asked, putting her tablet away. She decided to be charitable and bestow some knowledge on the kid. God knows, he wouldn’t get any good dating advice from St. Roberto. “You have a girlfriend?”

“Nope. No time for distractions,” Gabe answered, almost smugly. 

Daisy felt judged.

Gabe had everything else under control, with school, home, and extracurricular activities. He actually had a five-year plan for his life, and was more put together as a teenager than her, a senior agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.

“Well, girlfriends are optional," she pointed out, "But if you _eventually_ want to get laid, you can’t freak out when you see breasts. Just act normal. Everyone has nipples, you know.”

“ _Daisy_?!” a sharp voice at the door interrupted.

“Oh hey, Robbie!” Daisy called breezily, as he walked in the house. “I was just giving Gabe a pep talk!” She grinned at Robbie and tried to ignore her pounding heart. She'd missed him so much.

“A _pep talk_?” he asked disbelievingly.

“Yep.”

“About nipples?” Robbie was looking like she was the wicked witch about to corrupt his innocent baby brother.

“We all have them!” Daisy was feeling downcast at his tone, but she pretended to be upbeat. She’d been doing that more and more lately.

Gabe was looking from Daisy to Robbie to Daisy again. Sure, he was initially flustered to see Daisy, but he wasn't stupid. Who pops into East L.A before a formal event?

“This is the weirdest family conference ever. I’m going to my room.” He declared, rolling away.

There was a marked silence after he left and suddenly the room felt too small. 

Daisy took in Robbie’s work clothes, oil-stained from a hard days’ work, and his pensive expression. He always seemed like he was holding in too much.

“Can I get you anything?” she asked him softly, wanting to ease his burden somehow.

Robbie was silent as he regarded her, with her fancy hairstyle and low cut dress that showcased her pretty face. He looked down at his grease-stained hands and dirty work boots that he probably should’ve left outside.

“You’re the guest,” he replied, wishing there was some way he could deserve her.

She didn’t smile or give one of her trademark quips. Instead, she rose from her seat, and walked towards him, watching him intently.

“So as a guest," she began in a throaty voice, "can I get what I want?” And just like that, she was only a few inches from him.

“Depends on what you need” he answered, glancing down her lips. They were a deep shade of pink, and he wanted to taste them.

Daisy didn't miss his expression, and decided this wasn't the time to be subtle. Stepping even closer, she trailed her fingers on his face, lingering on the lines bracketing his mouth. He leaned into her hand. 

“What I need - _who_ I need - is right here,” she didn't take her eyes off him. His gaze dropped to the floor, before looking at her again, an open hunger on his face.

“I could say the same thing,” he murmured, his heart racing. He was close enough to touch her, and he did. “Gabe has a study group later.”

Daisy's mouth curved into a slow smile. "Lucky for you, I'm free tonight. "

"Lucky me," he said softly, remembering a previous conversation, a lifetime ago.

Early the next morning, as Daisy was rifling through his room to find something to wear, she thought that Robbie Reyes was absolutely worth missing the Stark Charity Gala and getting yelled at from Simmons.

And later, while making breakfast, Robbie figured the white lie they told his brother about Daisy staying over was worth the happiness that was spreading through his chest.

And as for Gabe, the warm glances between Daisy and Robbie, and the way they lit up around each other was worth pretending that he actually believed their story. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, and reviews are much appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated :) Check out the [ epilogue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268674) from holiday helen!


End file.
